Bella's A Mermaid?
by symmasters
Summary: Is She a mermaid or something else what will happen next?


Bella's point of view

Saturday

Edward had just picked me up at my house from let my dad know that we were going to play baseball with his family. I had told Edward I had to be back home before the moon raises.

So we arrived at the field and everything was going good. Until Alice screamed "Stop!" and everyone surrounded me.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said and seven eyes flashed to my face and away.

"How soon" Carlisle asked as I looked at the sky. I gasped the moon was rising.

"I have to leave." I told them.

"We know Bella-" Edward started

"No you don't know the moon I have to go." But it was too late just as the evil vampires burst into the clearing just ask I was moon struck. As I turned to run towards the ocean the blond male vampire that jumped at me I set him on fire.

"Bella" they called. As they chased after me with the bad vamps running off.

I dove in the water, grew my tail, and made my way to Mako Island.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I arrived at Mako Island and swan to the moon pool. And waited out and watched the moon the rest of the night.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The next morning when I woke up I had no clue where I was. I looked around and noticed I was at Mako Island and I did remember anything that had happened last night.

"I am in so much trouble." I said to myself as I swam out the whole that I swam in. Then I swam home hoping I wasn't in too much trouble.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Isabella Swan where were you I was worried sick?" Charlie yelled as I walked into the house.

"Sorry dad moon struck by the full moon." (Charlie knows the Bella's a mermaid.)

"Don't let it happen again" he said "now go finish your homework."

"Yes sir dad sir." I joked

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Monday

Today as I was pulled into the parking lot at school I noticed all the Cullen's staring at me. Its times like this that I really wish I could remember what happens during a full moon.

I sat by myself during lunch trying to figure out what had happened last night. Then all the Cullen's sat at the table I was sitting at.

"Hello" I said cautiously.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked amazed.

"I'm so sorry but I have no clue what you are talking about" I told them then I looked at Edward and said "that's why I had to get home before the full moon came out. When it comes out I get moonstruck and the next morning I don't remember a thing."

"I don't believe you." Rosalie muttered angrily.

"Fine next new moon I'll show you."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

1 Month Later Full Moon

"Ok" I told them as I prepared to be moon struck. We were back in the baseball field. "Don't try to stop me ok. Whatever you do, do not try to stop me you will get hurt."

"Hurt how?" Carlisle asked always curious.

"Like this" I said as I pointed at tree and suddenly it caught fire and then it exploded. "Now make sure you keep up and don't get lost please." I noticed the moon. "Here we go" I told them just ask I was struck.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The next morning I woke up on the beach at Mako Island and the Cullen's were off to the side in the brush.

"Do you believe me now" I said. "So what happened last night?"

"Well you showed us your power, then got moon struck, and then lead us to this island where you feel asleep on the sand." Jasper said.

"Huh that's weird."

"What's weird?" Edward asked as he pulled me up against his side.

"I didn't go anywhere else."

"Nope." Alice said

"Follow me." I told them as I hurried toward the moon pool.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Oh no" I gasped there was something in the moon pool. I jumped down there and discovered it was a little mermaid. She had hair only a little redder than mine and green eyes. "Meet me back at the beach I called as I went thru the whole in the wall.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Back at the beach I dried us off and waited for the Cullen's they arrived a couple of seconds later. Then the little girl woke up.

"What's your name little one?" I asked as Carlisle checked her out to make sure she was ok.

"My name is Nina Sheppard." She answered timidly

"Where are your parents?" Esme asked.

"They died last year and I was staying with my foster mom until yesterday she brought me here and left. Then last night I fell down the hole."

"Esme" I asked her "can we take her home with us please?"

"Do you want to come home with us?" Esme asked her.

She looked at me "Can you be my mom?" I jerked shocked and looked at Edward I'm sure my face was begging. He nodded.

"Yes I can." I told her. And with that I picked her up and we went home and lived happily ever after.


End file.
